Computer printers break down for many reasons. One reason may be traced to accumulation of dust, paper perforations and other debris in the interior of the printer created during printer operations. The generation of the offending debris is often exacerbated by the continuous operation of the printers in most office environments, specially when high speed printers that generate several pages of report per minute and multiple carbon paper are used. The most common type of printers uses a tractor feeder mechanism to automatically advance the paper forward during printing operation. The papers used in these printers are continuous, fan folded paper blank having a series of prepunched holes along a strip portion on the left and right margins. These holes are adapted to engage the tractor feeder mechanism for advancing the paper forward. Additionally, the paper is provided with perforations on the left and right margins and across the width to separate the strip portions containing the prepunched holes and to define a standard page size. Each page could be conveniently separated from the continuous paper by tearing along the perforations across the width of the paper. The series of prepunched holes most often retain the waste materials generated by the hole puncher so that when the holes engage the tractor feeder, the waste materials are forced out and fall to the printer floor. Additionally, when a printed page is separated from the continuous paper blank by tearing along the perforations across the paper, dust is thereby generated. The generated debris, if left to accumulate inside the printer tends to work itself into the mechanical and electrical components of the printer. This then causes the printer to break down, resulting in valuable down time and lost productive manhours.
The invention is directed to collecting and disposing of dust, paper perforations, paper punch waste material and other debris before they become a problem for the computer printer.